Miko and Wizard
by Blueicewing
Summary: Summary inside. for later chapters. And I don't own any thing in this story or my others.


This is a story that pairs up Kagome and Merlin. There is only one story for them and this will be the 2nd one type. Tell me how you like it. The summary is: After the final battle and the Jewel is complete Kagome and Shippo will be sent to Camelot to help them there. Also Shippo will be in a different form. M for later chapters. Kagome x Merlin. Gwen x Arthur

_Thoughts_

**_Dragons_**

" Finally! Naruku is gone. Kagome his gone!" A boy with cute puppy dog-ears shouted at his friends. A girl with waist length raven black hair said, " I know Inuyasha." A man in purple and black robs hugged a girl in a tight black and pink suit said, " Sango, my love. My curse is gone! Gone!" Sango hugged back and said while crying, " Miroku! I'm so happy!" Then the Jewel appeared before Kagome and said, " You're done here. You and the kit are needed else were." They, before their friends' very eyes, started to fade into thin air.

Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara founded their selves in a beautiful meadow and before them appeared Midoriko and Inu no Taisho. They approached them and Midoriko said, " Thank you Kagome for defeating your great foe, but you are needed some were else." Kagome said, " Were? Midoriko sama?" This time Inu no Taisho answered her and said, " To Camelot, Kagome. You are to help a young man named Merlin. I shall be coming with you but in dog form and the kit will be a real fox but you'll understand us. Sesshomaru trained you with the way of the sword. So this is a gift from me." He took out a sword from his sleeve and handed it to her. Its stealth was made from the Gods tree and when she drew it, the blade was engraved with a dragon with a jade eye. Midoriko said, " That sword is also made from Taisho's fang but has my holy powers. This is from me." She took off her bow and quiver and handed it to her. The bow was made out of ivory and also engraved with a dragon wrapping around the bow. The arrows were made of cherry blossom wood and fetched with raven feathers. The great Miko said, " The string will never brake and the arrow will always return to you. But be worn, magic is forbidden in Camelot. Taisho will be your protector and so will Shippo. Now you shall now the language and be in their style of clothing and still have your powers. Good luck my dear." Before Kagome could say thank you, the group was once more surrounded with a bright light and Kagome blacked out.

In the woods of Camelot two young men were riding their horses, they were on a hunting trip. The man with blond hair called to his companion, " Merlin! You are as slow as ever. Hurry up!" The dark brown hair and also with blue eyes called back, " Slow down Arthur! You going to fast!" Arthur took pity on Merlin and slow down so he could catch up. When he caught up they herd a howl that sounded broken took off towards the sound. The howl woke up Kagome and sat up and she said, " What happened?" She herd Taisho say in her head, " _We are in 6__th__ century Britain, and Shippo is fine. Some one is coming." _Kagome stood up and Shippo who is now a silver fox hopped on her shoulder when two men came out on horses and came towards her. When they reached her the stopped and the man with blond hair said, " Who are you? And what was that howl?" Kagome said with a silky voice, " I'm Kagome and these are my companies from my home. The dog is Inu no Taisho and the fox is Shippo. Who are you?" The blonde man said, " I'm Prince Arthur and this is my helper Merlin. What things do you have here?" Kagome said, " I'm are looking for a job and a place to live, your highness." This time Merlin asked, " What are you good at, lady Kagome?" She answered, " Herbs. In my village I was a helper to a healer and know about herbs and healing. Taisho and Shippo are my helpers." The prince said, " I see. Come with us and I'll take you to my Father and see if you can get a job and a house. Merlin, give her your horse. Our hunting trip will have to be later." Merlin dismounted and walked over to Kagome. She said, "Thank you and you have a beautiful horse Merlin." He said, " Your welcome. Nice sword and bow. Where did you get them?" Arthur said, " I like to this as well." Kagome go on the horse and said, " They were a gift from my two close friends and Sesshomaru taught me sword play and Kikyo taught me the bow." Merlin said while getting behind her on the horse, " Sesshomaru and Kikyo? Where are you from, Kagome?" She told them as they were riding, " Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kikyo. We come from a small island in Asia called Japan. I fled from my country because there is a war. I'm from a village called Edo in the western land where my friend Lord Sesshomaru rules." Arthur said, " Japan? You have to find a map and show me. By the what dose your name, Sess-hom-aru, Kikyo, Shippo, and Inu no Ta-is-ho mean?"

Before she could answer bandits jumped out and surrounded them. Arthur shouted, " Merlin! Get Kagome out of here! Go now!" But Kagome jumped off and said, " No thank you. Shippo go to Merlin Taisho come with me." On of the guys came at her with a sword and Kagome blocked it with the flat of the blade and pushed him back and knocked the sword out from his hand. Taisho was also attacking them and they gave up and fled. Arthur and Merlin looked at her with awe. Arthur said, " Nice job. Would you like to be my sparring partner and show me your style?" Kagome nodded and said, " It will be a honour. Shall we go to Camelot? Shippo and Taisho stay close to me." Then she got on the horse in front of Merlin with Shippo on her shoulder and Taisho be side her and they rode off to Camelot. As Arthur rode ahead Merlin whispered, " I know you have magic, Kagome." She nodded and said louder, " Sesshomaru means Killing Perfection or Circle of Destruction. My name means Birdcage or Lost one. Kikyo means Chinese bellflower. Shippo means The 7 Wonders. And Inu no Taisho means Dog general." Arthur stopped and said with a shaky voice, " Killing Perfection. You were train by Sesshomaru? What is he like?" " Hn… lets see. Yes I was and he is proud, brave, and also cold. But he is really sweet and kind once you get to know him. He's 6"4, long sliver hair, strips on his face and hands with a blue moon on his forehead. And he has a silky baritone voice and golden eyes. Also he is breath taking in his looks and movements." Merlin said, " He sounds cool. We are here. Behold, Camelot the greatest kingdom ever. Gaius and I need help. He is the court's physician and I'm his helper. If you know about herbs and healing, you can help us. Arthur shall we go?" He nodded and together rode to the castle.


End file.
